leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lusamine/Games/Quotes/USUM
Aether Paradise ;2F :"My sweet Pokémon... I promise I'll keep you safe... I'll protect you with my love..." :"Ah..." :"You must be and Hau. Welcome to Aether Paradise. The Aether Foundation's own private island." :"I am the president of the foundation. But please, just call me Lusamine. I'm so glad that we got to meet." :"I'm glad there are people like you, who travel the islands to learn more about Pokémon... But there are also those unfortunate people who harm Pokémon for their own selfish reasons or even for profit." :"And that is why I am here. I will be like a mother to all of those poor Pokémon and shower them with love."'' :"Even Pokémon from distant worlds, far from the Alola region, are worthy of my love." :"Oh, you sweet boy! I'm already over 40!" :"Oh, you! The right style does wonders, you know. And, Hau, your style is a bit wanting, hm? I'll have to take you out sometime and help you pick a smashing outfit." :"Oh, don't you worry. You just leave everything up to me. Trust me—children would all be much happier if they'd only listen to the adults around them." :"You are— Have you come from...a distant world?" :"You poor creature..." :"So, it's true... I still need that Pokémon. I need to get it back." :"These are my guests. The Ultra Recon Squad. They have been giving the foundation advice about the Ultra Beasts." :"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" :"But everything will be fine. If this , or even an Ultra Beast like the one we just saw, should come to this world from another, the Aether Foundation will be prepared to protect the light of Alola. Rest easy... You will not need to worry about a thing." :"Wicke. These two are still in the middle of their island challenge, aren't they? Please deliver them to their next island." :"I will go to check that none of our poor resident Pokémon came to any harm. And I need to speak with Mr. Faba about exactly what happened downstairs." :"It may be that our experiments to open an Ultra Wormhole are not going as well as we'd hoped." ;Lusamine's room :"Ah, . It's been a while since we last saw you..." :"Hmm. So you know one another?" :"A gifted young like ... And he/she bothers with someone like you?" :"How disappointing." :"My... You do say such incomprehensible things." :"Calling me mother? I don't have any children! Certainly not any wretched children who would run off and reject my love!" :"So tell me how you'll save that Pokémon. What can you do, Lillie? You failed to convince me to listen to you. You don't even have the strength of a Trainer. The only thing that you've ever done on your own is steal someone else's research material!" :"It's so terribly unattractive. But know that my fathomless love will save even someone like you... when I protect this entire world from darkness!" :"That's right... I will force to use its power, and it may very well die. But if it will save the world for all of my beloved Pokémon, then that is what I will do." :"Lillie. I will be using the Cosmog you stole for a great purpose. You have kept it safe until now, and for that... I thank you." ;Trophy Room :"If you want to see, you'd better hurry. This way." :"What do you think? It's my private collection. My precious babies... They will all be preserved for eternity here." :"But if the light is stolen from this world, then I won't be able to love my babies any longer." :"So I will open the Ultra Wormhole and take on the Pokémon that would steal our light... I will defeat /capture even poor !" :"Ah. Sweet Hau. So you came, too?" :"I know better than to expect much from the members of the Ultra Recon Squad, but really... Couldn't Guzma even stop a few children?" :"Do you think I've forgotten?! As if I could forget what happened that day... I hate the Ultra Wormholes from the depths of my being. But that is why I will be the one to go! I will not let anyone stop me! Not even my own daughter and son!" :"Perhaps once we were... Sweet Hau. But those wretches beside you left me." :"But I will still save them. With all the endless love of the president of the Aether Foundation, as someone tasked with the protection of all Pokémon..." :"I was able to open the Ultra Wormhole using just the gases we'd extracted from Cosmog when it was in Aether Paradise, wasn't I?" :"And now I have Cosmog itself inside this crate here. If I use its entire body, I should be able to control the Ultra Wormhole." :"I... I am Lusamine." :"Oh? You are trying to resist, aren't you, Cosmog? But why? For Lillie's sake, perhaps?" :"How gallant you are... You love Lillie, don't you?" :"Heh heh... Perhaps Gladion and Lillie have both grown up a bit since leaving Aether." :"But I still won't allow them to interfere with this." :"If I am going to protect the Pokémon of Alola, I must go through the Ultra Wormhole and meet this Necrozma!" :"I will have Cosmog open the Ultra Wormhole. No matter what. I will use the power of its cage to ensure that it cannot resist any further!" :"There you are." :"Now you worry for me? Fine, Gladion. I will do what I must to put your worries to rest... by demonstrating my strength in battle." :"Let's see... Yes, you. . You will me. If I can defeat even you, then that should silence Lillie's last objections as well." * Upon being defeated :"How...how can you be so awful!" * After being defeated :"Heh heh heh... Oh, , you are strong. You should carry on with your island challenge." :"Perhaps I've made you feel uneasy about my ability to handle this task? I will be fine. I won't be alone." :"Guzma. With me." :"I am off to defeat /capture Necrozma." :"You are a sweet boy..." :"But do not worry. You can leave it all in my hands! Children really would all be much happier... if they'd only listen to the adults around them." ;Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone :"Y-you children... Run away... That thing...is a monster!" :"That is Necrozma! The instant it woke, it flew into a rage and repelled everything that came near it!" :"Lillie, run from this place! You can't do anything!" :"You would worry even for Necrozma? You are too kind, Lillie. Far too kind. That is why you took Cosmog as well, isn't it? You foolish, sweet child..." :"We will need your help. We need to be able to travel between worlds using the Legendary Pokémon's power, just as you are able to do." * If talked to again :"And to think a Trainer who Lillie befriended would become the one to battle Necrozma..." * After defeating Ultra Necrozma at Megalo Tower :"Lillie... It seems that you were right. Right to feel hurt by the suffering of Pokémon. Right to take Cosmog away..." :"Here... You should take these Beast Balls. Put out your hand." :"Those are special Poké Balls that we developed with the Ultra Recon Squad's help to capture Ultra Beasts. I know I can trust leaving them in the hands of a Trainer like you." :"With its light stolen from it, Cosmog is... No, Solgaleo /Lunala is weak. We will take it back to Paradise to care for it. Lillie, you will help also." ;Aether Paradise ;On the TV :"I know that many of you must have heard of the dark clouds covering Poni Island on the news... You may be feeling concerned now about what is going on, but let me put your fears to rest. This phenomenon was caused by a previously unknown Pokémon called Necrozma. Necrozma passed through an Ultra Wormhole, a wormhole that connects different worlds, and came here to steal Alola's light." :"There is nothing to be worried about, though. Thanks to the actions of one brave Trainer, the threat has already been dealt with. Alola will not be swallowed by darkness." :"The Aether Foundation will conduct extensive research into the Ultra Wormholes, so that we can prevent any such events in the future. To be specific, we will begin by—" :"An Ultra Wormhole? But why now?!" :"Who...exactly are you, sir?" :"Did he mean to suggest that his people created this Ultra Wormhole intentionally...? We will not allow this to go unchecked!" ;Trophy Room :"Ngh... Where am I...? Lillie...? And...?" :"What! He/She did?! It must have been terribly dangerous..." :"Well, , it seems you've saved the day once again. I am truly grateful." :"I still feel a bit dizzy, but... What of you, Faba? Are you unhurt?" :"Branch Chief Faba." ;Aether Paradise ;2F * After becoming Champion :"I'm in no position to face my children now... I've lost any right to claim that I am protecting Pokémon as well... If I can't be a mother to them, and I'm no longer worthy to be the president of this foundation... then what am I to be?" :"I am Lusamine. I am the president of this foundation and mother to Gladion and Lillie. And while I will pour my love into protecting Pokémon and my children from pain... I will also try to be strong enough to watch over them without interfering from now on. That would be an even more beautiful kind of love, wouldn't you say? I learned to think this way after watching you... young ." ;Aether Paradise ;1F :"I... ... ..." :"N-no, nothing... You're here for...a tour today?" :"Heh heh... Is that so? Well, Aether Paradise is primarily designed for Pokémon conservation efforts, after all." :"Though..." :"No matter how hard we might work to heal a Pokémon, in the end, it may simply end up stuck in some PC Box somewhere, depending on the whims of its Trainer. Sometimes I can't help but think on that..." :"Just...one last question..." :"Is this... Is this your first time to visit Aether Paradise?" :"No, no reason... Don't let me keep you any longer. And thank you for coming." :"Yes." :"After all, the way he smiles now... It's quite lovely, don't you think?" ; First challenge * Before battle :"The Pokémon League... They say that being the strongest Pokémon Trainer is not enough to become Champion. So how about you show me exactly what kind of Trainer you are?" * Upon being defeated :"Such a strange feeling... I feel somehow proud, despite being defeated." * After being defeated :"Caring won't keep the things you love safe. But if you don't care, if you're so hard at heart, you may find you have nothing left to protect... Is that it? Maybe I can understand Lillie a little better now." Subsequent challenges * Before battle :"As the president of the Aether Foundation, and as Lillie's mother... I will take you on in battle, !" * Upon being defeated :"Such a strange feeling... I feel somehow proud, despite being defeated." * After being defeated :"Strong and yet kind... No... Perhaps your strength in fact comes from that kindness. Thank you for battling with me. Thank you for being Lillie's friend."